


Superstition

by TheCrimsonValley



Category: Rule of Rose
Genre: Gen, Horror, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonValley/pseuds/TheCrimsonValley
Summary: At night time, the mind wonders if there is any truth to legends.





	Superstition

She didn’t like to go up in the night. Most of the time she would try desperately to hold on until morning but it had been impossible. She needed the bathroom. Yet there were shivers running down her spine as she tippy toed through the corridor, her feet slowly growing cold towards the wooden floor.

Everything was so different at night time. The hallways seemed to be engulfed in a darkness that she could not wrap her mind around, shadows creping up high on the walls and celling and the wind humming a strange tune outside. It was so different from the hallways in which she and the other children would run and play during the day.

With a little sigh of relief she finally reached the restroom, making sure to close the door behind her. For a moment her mind was only concentrating on getting into the stall but as her gaze flew over the room it instead locked onto the third stall, the furthest down the corridor.

It was only a rumour. A silly story that one of the girls had come up with to scare everyone else. Of course there was no such things. Yet the whisperings of the other children were stuck in her mind. The stall was haunted.

She tried to move towards the other stalls, tried to push away those other thoughts to the back of her mind where they would be forgotten as soon as daylight broke. But something compelled her not to. Drew her towards this frightening and forbidden place. Beckoned her to step out of line once more and be daring.

As she stood before the third stall, gazing up at the wooden door that separated it from her, she could feel her heart beating like an uncontrollable drum in her chest. There was no one there to see her feat but somewhere she felt that she had to prove her courage, if only to herself. She was not afraid of ghosts. Not afraid of the unknown, the unnatural. No, she was brave.

With this very thought she opened the door wide, making sure there were no dark corner for anything out of the ordinary to hide in. What laid before her was a simple stall, like the others. No ghosts in sights, no white fingers reaching for her or unnatural howling.

“I knew it” she mumbled to herself as she let the door slide closed once more.


End file.
